


billie transes their gender

by aoifeoof



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ted "Theodore" Logan, Trans Character, trans Bill S. Preston Esquire, transmasc billie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifeoof/pseuds/aoifeoof
Summary: billie comes out to thea, bill, and ted as a nonbinary boy
Relationships: Billie Logan & Thea Preston
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	billie transes their gender

**Author's Note:**

> this is another short work i wrote for the bnt gift exchange on tumblr!! they requested something with billie & thea and he uses he/they pronouns so i decided to do like a self insert fic... for someone else :)   
> also bill is a trans guy and ted is nonbinary in this :)  
> ALSO billie calls bnt their dads and the princesses aren’t mentioned so it’s kinda bill/ted?? idk i didn’t think about it too much when i wrote it

“Dude, what on earth are you doing?” Billie asks, gesturing to Thea’s upside down body that’s barely hanging onto the monkey bars with her knees hooked over them.   
Thea laughs. “Just hanging out!” she doubles over, the best she can while she’s upside down, and nearly falls off.   
Billie hops off their swing and jogs over to help Thea not completely crack her head open as she gets down. Her legs, weak from holding herself up on the monkey bars, wiggle and wobble and collapse, sending Thea onto her back. She lets out a loud laugh and reaches her hand up to Billie, hoping to be pulled back onto her feet.   
Alas, Billie’s lanky arms aren’t enough, and they go toppling to the ground too, landing on their stomach next to Thea.   
After a laughing fit and a few seconds to recover from said laughing fit (and not bothering to get up off the ground, of course), Billie blurts out, “Having boobs is so bogus, dude.”   
Thea rolls her head over to look at Billie with a furrowed brow. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, don’t you ever get tired of having them and just wish you could get rid of them?”   
Thea furrows her brows further and slowly shakes her head.   
Billie sighs. “Well maybe it’s just stupid, but I’ve been thinking about this for a little while, and…” Their words came to a stop and their hands came up to cover their face in embarrassment.  
“Hey, you can tell me, it’s okay,” Thea encourages, not wanting Billie to feel like they need to hide anything from her.   
Billie nods and takes a deep breath before saying, “I don’t think I’m a girl. But I don’t know if I’m a boy either. I think I’m something else that’s like… boy-ish. Like kinda a boy, but not quite. Does that make sense?”  
They take their hands off their face to look over at Thea, who’s grinning.   
“Dude, that’s so poggers!” she replies, reaching out to high five Billie.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, of course! There’s nothing cooler than transing your gender!”  
Billie grins and accepts Thea’s high five, feeling way better than before. However, there was one more thing they wanted to talk about.  
“I wanna use different pronouns now, too.”  
“Oh, right, of course. What are you thinking?”  
Billie finally sits up off the ground and thinks for a second before saying, “Well, I’m thinking they/them for now… maybe he/him? I’m not really sure, but let’s use both for now and see how that goes.”  
“Let’s do it!”

<3

On the walk home from the park, Thea and Billie agree to tell their dads about Billie’s discovery.   
It was easy enough to locate them and sit them down since they were so inseparable.  
“Dad, other Dad,” Billie starts, addressing both Bill and Ted, “I have something to tell you.”  
Bill and Ted look between themselves nervously, expecting the worst.  
“I’m trans.”  
Bill sighs and Ted mumbles “Thank goodness,” going to hug Billie.  
“I wanna use he/they pronouns, at least for right now, like you do, Dad!”  
Ted squeezes him harder and whispers, “Good, that’s a most outstanding set of pronouns.”   
As they pull apart from the hug, Bill interjects, “I can totally help you pick out a binder!”  
Billie smiles and nods before looking over to Thea, who’s giving them a thumbs up and a huge grin.   
Billie had never felt happier. He hadn’t ever experienced a moment this full of joy. They looked between their best friend, Dad, and co-Dad, and came to a verdict: “I love all of you guys so much.”


End file.
